


Our unspeakable bond

by TheWolves24



Category: Koe no Katachi
Genre: Deaf Character, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Marriage, One Shot, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10098008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolves24/pseuds/TheWolves24
Summary: Shouya Ishida and Shouko Nishimiya have gotten married. This is their wedding night.





	

I threw this together on a whim, after reading this glorious manga! If you haven't read it, the name is Koe No Katachi, it is really sad, so beware of that, but it is so worth the read, and has a happy-ish ending. I wish it would have given us a little more, but I'm just glad it ended without any...ahem, certain things. Sad things. I wont' spoil them for you.

Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me.

 

Shouya Ishida held the door open for his new wife, Shouko Nishimiya, now Ishida.

It felt slightly odd.

Thinking back to where they were in elementary school, he would never in a _million_ years would have thought he’d marry her.

She was deaf, and back then, that was a _huge_ deal to him and his friends.

Well now, he was a twenty-three-year-old man, fully mature, and he knew that it would have been her or nobody.

No-one understood him like she did. Their relationship did not need words. And that’s all that mattered.

Shouya shook his head, concentrating on her movements as she glided about the stunning suite that they were in. Turning to him, her eyes were beaming, hands clasped in front of her with happiness.

Pointing to herself, she smiled as wide as she could, moving her arms out to spin in a circle, giggling as she did so.

Shouya felt his heart speed up at her action, his own smile falling on his face.

She was an angel.

Her dress was not a standard long dress. She had worn a knee-length white, lace dress, her hair up in a bun, curly tendrils falling upon her shoulders.

It had been a small affair, consisting of their closest friends and family.

Shouko’s sister had been her maid of honor, Nagatsuka had been his best man.

It was perfect.

Shouya had surprised her with a small honeymoon with a vineyard outside Kyoto.

It was a pretty penny, but well worth it.

When he and Shouko had come of age to drink, he had realized she had a great love for wine, not excessive amounts, but she liked to drag him to tasting conventions. He rather enjoyed them, they were very sophisticated, very welcoming to the young couple.

Amid his thoughts, he almost missed her small hand waving in front of his face.

“Ah. I’m sorry.” He said, signing to her.

She smiled warmly and grabbed his fingers.

Shouya blushed.

 

Later that night after returning from a dinner that was on the hotel veranda, Shouya and Shouko returned to their room.

Shutting the door, Shouya locked it, taking a deep breath.

Turning around to face her, he noticed her sitting on the bed, her hand patting the space beside her.

Gulping, Shouya loosened the tie he was wearing, feeling as if he’d suffocate any minute now. Taking a deep breath in, he walked over to her, taking the seat beside her on the bed.

Silence.

Unbearable silence.

Turning to her, he held his hands up and signed, “If you don’t want to do this tonight, we don’t have to. We’ll go at your pace.”

Shouko looked surprised, but thoughtful, mulling over what he said.

Inhaling deeply, she signed to him, “You’re my husband, do you not want to be intimate with me?”

Shouya shook his head profusely, placing his hands on her shoulders, now looking deep into her eyes.

Pulling back, his eyes never leaving hers, he signed, “I _want_ you.”

Shouko then blushed from head to toe, breaking their eye contact to fidget.

 

 

They were in bed now, facing each other, their hands clasped on the bedspread. Shouya had told her before they started that if she was uncomfortable _at all_ , all she had to do was raise her hand in a stopping motion and he would stop immediately.

Shouya was nervous, and he imagined she was as well.

This was their first time, but Shouya understood the ins and outs of it, of course. He _had_ gone through puberty.  It didn’t make him any less nervous though, for _this_ was the real thing, a real flesh and blood woman before him.

It wasn’t just _any_ woman though. This was Shouko Ishida, his beautiful, loving, innocent wife who blushed if they held hands for too long.

He hoped she would be okay and not become scared.

 

After a few minutes of light touching, Shouya ran his finger down her shoulder, over the seam of her white nightshift that her sister had bought _just for their wedding night._ She also gave a sordid wink at the end of her sentence, specifying what it was to be used for.

Her skin was so smooth. Shouya looked up into her face, noticing her eyes were closed, her cheeks rosy.

His hands continued to caress her shoulder, starting off slowly so she wouldn’t grow uneasy.

Shouya then grew bold, moving forward to kiss the spot he was caressing. He felt her shudder and he pulled away, his eyes wide, afraid that he had frightened her.

“S-Shouko?” He said, putting his finger under her chin to raise her eyes to his.

She opened her eyes, smiling slightly, moving her own hand to his own, clutching at his fingers to loosen their hold. After removing them, she raised his hand and laid it flat against her left breast, her breathing heavy, eyes now hazy.

Shouya felt his blood start to rush fast within his body, his fingers trembling on the swell of her breast.

Leaning forward, he closed the distance between their bodies, and pressed his lips against hers.

The kiss was soft, tentative, gentle.

They had kissed before, but that was the extent of their physical intimacy. It had never bothered Shouya though, sex wasn’t a big thing in his book. Especially not with her. There was so much more to her than just sex.

But this kiss…it was different, more passionate, more raw.

The hand that wasn’t gently caressing her left breast, was now moving up to entangle itself in her silky tresses. He heard her gasp a little bit, their kiss becoming more and more frantic.

Shouya felt her small hands touch his chest, her nails raking down his skin, making him tremble.

Pulling back, now breathless, Shouya studied his wife’s face, looking for any signs of hesitation, or fright.

There was none.

Her brown eyes were so full of love, Shouya felt his heart grow and swell with it. And at that, he pressed his lips to hers once more and began his assault once again.

 

The kisses he was giving her, and she him, were becoming more heated now, sloppier, their hands trailing down each other’s bodies, exploring new territory.

Shouya loved her curves, most of the women he came across were too skinny, but Shouko had a nice, ample bottom, not flat in the slightest.

Shouko squeaked when Shouya moved on top of her, his bare chest pressing against her lacy nightgown. His lips were still sealed on her own, his right hand squeezing her hip, grunting softly.

Shouya had his eyes closed, an image flashing in his mind suddenly, making him pull away. His green eyes stared down at her, remembering the last time they were in a position like this…they had been fighting…

Releasing her as if he’d been burned, he scrambled off of her, removing himself from the bed.

Shouko was staring at him with wide eyes, concern on her face.

“What’s wrong?” She signed.

Shouya needed a moment, shutting his eyes, trying to keep out his old demons. Taking a deep breath, he held up his hands and slowly signed to her…

“O-Our fight.” Was all he said, feeling like a total ass.

Shouko looked down, but nodded, understanding.

A few minutes slipped by and Shouya knew he had ruined the night.

Ass.

Stupid ass.

That’s what he was.

In the midst of his self-loathing, he felt soft hands on his skin. Looking down suddenly, he saw her brown eyes meld with his, her fingers grasping his hand, pulling him forward, backing them both to the bed. Shouya gulped, but let her continue.

Shouko released his hand, and laid back on the bed, the light from outside filtering through the windows.

Shouya then noticed something.

The nightgown was see-through!

Maybe she didn’t know that, for if she did, she would not be laid out like that.

He could see almost everything.

And his entire body was effected.

 

Shouya pushed down his self-doubt, knowing it had no place here in their marriage bed. Stepping forward, he moved back on-top of her, trying to block out the images.

He tried.

He _really_ tried.

Pulling himself off her, he shook his head.

“I c-can’t. Not like that. I can’t.” He said, knowing she wouldn’t hear him. He felt her eyes on him, and he turned, signing…

“I can’t. It brings up too many bad memories of what I’ve done, of what I did to _you.”_

Shouko nodded, her facial expression that of rejection, and Shouya couldn’t stand it. Why should she have to pay for his weakness?

Thinking quickly, he went over to her, pulling her up by her hands. Turning them around, he sat on the edge of the bed and scooted back, his back at the headboard now, the wood propping him up.

Beckoning her over seductively, he saw her eyes fill up with happiness, watching her crawl her way up the bed to him.

Straddling him, she looked into his face, leaning forward to press her lips to his forehead, then to his temple, then to his cheek.

Shouya felt the love she had for him and he immediately encircled her in his arms, crushing her to his chest, not ever wanting to let her go.

Shoving his nose into the crook of her neck, he inhaled her scent, loving the crisp, clean smell of her hair.

Moving down, he pressed his lips to her neck, moving along her jaw line to find her lips.

 

After a few deep kisses, Shouko moved her head back, her hands going to the hem of her nightgown, pulling it quickly over her head, quickly throwing it off the bed.

Shouya’s mouth grew dry at the sight before him.

Besides the leggings and white cotton underwear, she was completely nude.

His jaw dropped open at her, his eyes roaming over her form.

She was perfect.

Absolutely _perfect_.

Her breasts were the size of his hand, her waist trim, her hips flared out to curve into an ample bottom.

Hands twitching, he hesitantly cupped her breast in his hand, watching her facial expression.

It was that of pleasure.

Rolling the soft flesh in his hand, he continued his assault on her neck, flicking his tongue out to taste her flesh.

Sweet.

Like her.

He felt her nipple tighten in his palm, and he pinched it lightly, eliciting a squeak from his wife.

Grinning lightly against her neck, he pulled back again, watching as her flushed chest rose and fell, her form still trembling.

But, not with anxiety.

With pleasure.

Shouko took this opportunity to kiss him again, darting her tongue out to quickly graze his lower lip. Shouya obliged her more with this, licking her bottom lip in response, turning the kiss into a battle of tongues as the kiss grew into a frenzy.

Panting heavily, they broke away from each other.

Shouko shoved his head into her chest, kissing the top of his head, taking the opportunity to roll her hips into his.

Shouya gasped, feeling the heat at the apex of her thighs move across him.

Pulling back, he gently pressed her against him, feeling her nipples brush his chest. His hand was tangled in her hair, his mouth brushing her own, eyes locked together.

Shouko squirmed in his grip, gasping when she felt his hand slide down to cup her buttocks.

 

They were both standing now, refusing to look away from the other as hands reaching out to rid themselves of the rest of their clothing.

Cheeks heated, mouths tingling from the excessive amount of kissing, they finally rid each other of the last bit of clothing, now standing nude.

Shouko smiled at him, putting her hand over her heart, tears in her eyes.

She signed quickly, “I trust you. With everything.”

Shouya smiled, folding her in his arms.

 

They were on the bed again, Shouko straddling him once more, feeling his throbbing appendage brush her thigh.

She was nervous.

But, she was telling the truth, she trusted him.

She _loved_ him.

She had loved him for a long time.

Looking down to admire her husband, Shouko smiled, feeling her nerves start to ebb.

For now, that is.

 

“Shouko.” He mumbled, nuzzling her neck, feeling her tense up.

Pulling away from him, she looked into his face, cocking her head to the side in question.

Smiling, he shook his head, “It’s nothing, you just feel amazing.”

She narrowed her eyes, but smiled, kissing him again.

 

Shouya was touching her back, stroking at the delicate skin, his fingertips now wandering down to touch the dimples that laid above her butt.

Groaning, he went lower, his hands now sliding down her leg, gripping her thighs.

Jumping slightly, she arched her back, enjoying his touch.

“Can I touch you?” He whispered, pulling back to sign it to her.

Nodding, she closed her eyes.

Shouya leaned her back a little bit, his hand going down to her thatch of pubic hair, stroking gently. He felt Shouko tremble, her hands going out to grip his biceps, her breasts rising and falling.

“Shhhh.” He muttered, kissing her own shoulder gently, his fingers caressing her clit, enjoying her little pants.

He trailed his tongue over her collar bone, stroking her clit, feeling her wetness touch his finger.

Shouya could feel her squirm in his arms, groaning as he picked up speed, not pushing too hard against her.

It took another few minutes, but it finally happened, her breasts arching up, and Shouya taking the opportunity to close his mouth over a nipple, feeling her hips jut forward to gain more pressure before she was sent over the edge.

Gasping, she continued her climax with whimpers that felt like music to his ears.

 

Shouko laid with her head on his shoulder after her orgasm, her eyes shut. She felt his hands on her back, rubbing softly, leaving a soft kiss on her temple.

That was perfect.

He was so gentle with her.

So…loving.

But, she wanted more. The nerves from before had fallen away, making her wanton with the desire she felt flowing inside of her.

Pulling back from him, she leaned up on her haunches, aligning his appendage at her opening.

Shouko knew it would hurt, there was no way around it.

Shouya watched as she moved on her own volition over him, her belly button level with his eyes now. He watched as she gripped him and pushed it against herself, seeing her face tense.

Biting his lip, he blanched at the touch of her warm hand as it cupped him.

 

Shouko winced as she pushed him inside of her sheath, trying to push away the pain as he stretched her to accommodate his size.

Shouya was breathing heavily, feeling the barrier to her innocence before she sat down fully, ripping through the sheath, becoming a woman in his arms.

Crying out, she clenched her eyes shut, her fingers gripping his biceps, tears filling her eyes.

They stayed in an unmoving position for a couple of moments, both not ready to move just yet.

Shouya held firm, wanting her to go at her pace, no matter how much he wanted to plow into her.

His wife was starting to squirm now, finally rising to lower herself back down a little bit. 

He had to close his eyes, not wanting to finish too early, wanting her to receive pleasure as well.

 

After a bit, she picked up comfortable speed, not going to fast, still getting accustomed to the feeling of him inside of her.

She however, was watching him, his eyes hazy, almost tired, his chest rising and falling heavily, teeth clenched.

“Ah.” She moaned, feeling a flow of pleasure when he hit a specific spot.

He must have felt it to for his eyes rolled back, his mouth falling open in what she knew was a moan.

Pushing her hips up and then down again, she watched as his hands shot out to grab her shoulders, melding their forms together as she moved against him once more.

Her breasts were tingling as her nipples scraped against his chest, their mouths entangled with one another, combined at all angles now.

His teeth tugged at her bottom lip, his tongue following suite, his hands tangled in her hair, now moving his hips in time with her own.

It was erotic, what was happening between them.

From the view of the door, all you would see is a woman slowly riding her husband.

But, what they were doing was so much more.

It was as if their souls were meeting with each other, the pleasure wrapping them both up into a tight ball, not dispelling of them just yet.

Shouya watched her as she tilted her head back, her breasts quivering as she started to ride him a little bit faster now.

He was thrusting up a little bit, wanting her to remain in control.

He had an idea…

Slowly, he ran his hand down her stomach, loving the skin tightening at his soft touch. Her hands were still gripping his biceps, holding fast so she wouldn’t fall backwards.

But, Shouya, he had his own mission now.

His fingers trailed over her belly button, then to her pubic bone, back to where her clit lay, now wet and throbbing, making him groan, his lower stomach tightening.

He was close.

He wanted to watch her come.

Moving his left hand up, he gripped her chin, making her eyes face him, her lower lip being bothered by her teeth, eyes droopy with pleasure.

“I want to see you.”

She nodded, reading his lips, sighing soundly, her hips continuing their onslaught.

At her nod, Shouya started to rub at her clit again, seeing her gasp, moving her hips harder, quicker.

Yes. That’s what he wanted.

He rubbed at her clit harder this time, relishing in the slick wetness that rubbed off on his skin, making his end come nearer and nearer with each passing second.

Shouko was whimpering, her nails now replacing her fingertips at his biceps, but he hardly noticed.

Shouya pushed the pad of his thumb fully against her nub, her eyes widening as her hips started to fall into a sloppy rhythm, her end near.

And so was his.

“Yes.” He was panting, her eyes still holding fast to his.

She was nodding, arching her back for the full pressure of his fingers, wanting to leap over the precipice.

Watching her breasts was what drove him over, and he started to rub her faster, knowing he had accomplished what he wanted when she gasped, her hips flying into his touch, eyes still on his green irises.

They were coming together, their bodies quivering, hands now grasping at each other’s skin, eyes still locked on the other.

“Shouko. Shouko.” He said, feeling his nether region throb, his seed leaving him.

She was nodding, still rolling her hips, riding the last wave of pleasure before the exhaustion set in.

 

It was intense. Their lovemaking.

Shouya was holding her after they cleaned themselves up, his nose pressed into her hair.

He was dozing off when he felt her move her head up.

Looking down, he saw her smile wearily, her hands darting out to sign something.

“I love you.”

His heart hammered, tears almost filling his eyes. He honestly never got tired of seeing her sign that.

“And I love you.” He signed back, pulling her back to him, falling into a peaceful sleep not long afterwards.

 

 

A one-shot that I immediately thought up after I was done reading the Manga. I can't wait for the movie!!

Love,

Heather.

Oh, and keep your eye out for my other stories!!


End file.
